Cruel Fairytale
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: He was the villain. She was the princess. He fought with fate to gain the girl he loves, because in this cruel fairytale the villain was going to win. TxG


**Hi everyone, someonelikeyou10 is back. Well, somewhat back. Truth to tell you, when i finished Hands Intertwined i didn't expect to...but i saw a music video and was inspired to write a quick story. It's kind of a complicated story so I'm not sure how long it'll get or whether or not i'll finish. But I will try my best. I promise. And since i'm back for the time being, i'm thinking of finishing my incomplete stories. If you guys feel that i should continue those, please just leave a quick review. If not, don't, and i won't continue them:) **

**Now, this story will be something new for me. Of course I decided to never step into the M scene again but who knows, I might end up getting some help from some people. But to everyone who reads this new story, please give it love as it took me long thoughts to whether or not I should write it. **

**Thank you all! **

**-someonelikeyou10 **

**Summary: He had her lover's heart, but she had his. TxG **

* * *

><p>He watched her from afar.<p>

It was Tuesday, the day the new flowers came in. He of course knew that she probably hadn't forgotten and was watering the plants outside for that purpose. He watched her as she let out a smile as she slowly sniffed the yellow roses that had probably been freshly picked from her garden. He could watch that smile all day, definitely, without getting tired of it. As her smile reflected her happiness, he felt relieved and stood up to go back before his lunch break was over.

He turned around once more to see her beam at the truck of flowers and smiled, knowing that today was gonna be another good day.

* * *

><p>"Troy, again?" He turned around to see the man he had gotten close with the past 4 months at his new workplace. With a slight afro, a nicely built frame, and a love for basketball, he knew the moment he had his first conversation with the man named Chad that they were going to be good friends.<p>

"What are you talking about?" It was the same everyday. At least one person from the workplace asked the same question.

"Dude, you know what I'm talking about. You've been here for four months and it doesn't take a genius to find out that every break time or lunch, heck, even after work, you go to see that girl from that flower shop two blocks down." He laughed. Of course he knew what he was talking about. Just like Chad had said, it didn't take genius to figure out that he always went to see _her_ in his free time.

"You know, one of these days, she's going to notice you." He let out another laugh.

"Then when she sees me, i'll talk to her." He could hear the dark skinned man next to him snort at his answer. He knew that Chad knew the true meaning behind his words. There was no way that he would talk to her. He would pretend like she didn't see him and walk away quietly on his own.

"Whatever man, whatever you say. Hey did you take your pills? I know you had troubles breathing cause you forgot to yesterday." He smiled, nodding at the man who had a genuine worried look on his face. He was glad that someone like him had been his guide. It was helpful.

"Yeah, I made sure to mark on my calendar to remind myself. Hey Chad can you tell the boss that i'm leaving early today, I have to go to the doctors for the check up."

"Shit. Wait, today's the twelfth already?"

"Yeah, why, what's up?" The twelfth, was it supposed to be a special date? It shouldn't be...unless-

"Crap. i have to go to Jason's-"

He felt his heart drop at the name. Jason.

_"JASON! JASON! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HOLD ON MAN, HOLD ON."_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh yeah...so that's it. Well, for the first chapter anyways. It just gives a slight foreshadow to a lot of the important parts about this story. If you catch them, great! If not, well then you'll just have to stay tuned and find out:) But this chapter is just the first so it's short, but don't expect the rest to be like this. If every chapter was this short, it would take me ages to finish the story. But thank you for reading! And make sure to stay tuned for the rest~ <strong>

**someonelikeyou10 **


End file.
